Master of the Thumb
by Suk-fong
Summary: Because they have nothing to hide and nothing to be /Ohio Legacy/


It's almost eight when she, her graduating brother and her very nervous sister leave the house and get in the car.

She gives up her always owned shot gun, to sit beside her sister. For all of the pretty brown haired child's sixteen years she hasn't gone to a party. Unlike her older twin sister doing a devious inner monologue, she is innocent, pure, Hasn't had a drop of alcohol on her lips.

Pity, really. Vodka makes the world spin round.

The empty front seat is occupied by the dark haired and handsome Sado. Unfortunately, she's still slightly underage, and he's still slightly sober, as they've just picked him up and will stay sober for the rest of the nigh; so witty banter and innuendos between the two of them will not fly.

Inoue and Ishida slid in the back, making the car filled illegally. But she and Yuzu are so small they count as one person, and they share the one seat.

Yuzu's presence surprises them but no one is vocal about it. Everyone knows about her crush on Hana...whatever his name is, someone from Seireitei High she met at one of the many games she played in.

In the corner of nowhere there are two towns, that together have a population of around 5000. It would be smarter to just combine the two high schools but both Seireitei and Karakura Town protested, which is why teenagers go to their separate schools with four hundred or so in each school.

She grins as they pull in to the drive way. Maybe she'll see Siereitei's Student President. They're the same age, but she never remembers his name when she's sober. He wasn't quiet happy when she broke the windshield of his car last month. But she was angry, it was there...and he hadn't told her anyway.

She's very good at pissing him off. And he's very good at beating her in beer pong.

Big brother goes off to find Rukia, his she's-not-my-girlfriend-and-not-my fuck-buddy-but-she's-a-girl friend. Inoue and Ishida get sidetracked by friends from Seireitei, and Yuzu is clinging to her hand looking for what'shisname.

It's not really by accident that she spots white hair, and drags Yuzu inside the house and secures them both fruit punch that is always unspiked. You can spike your own, to whatever way you wish, and she does so. Stealing the tattooed redhead with the sunglasses at night to hide his red eyes's vodka.

He protests, but she smirks at him. And it ends.

Drunk guys and high guys are often horny and hungry.

'Karin,' Yuzu tugs at her arm. 'I see him!'

And she sees him to, talking to the strawberry blonde VP...VP Boobs, her nickname she thinks. Anyway the VP sees her, and has taken the time to drown her shot and cross the room and taken her hand to drag herself and Yuzu to them.

'Karin! I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you?' She says grinning and hugging her and Yuzu together.

'It's only been two.' The President mutters. VP Boobs ignores the President and she follows that example.

'Karin you have a person attached to you!' The Strawberry blonde squeals. 'I'm Rangiku but call me Ran. Everyone does!' She introduces herself.

'I'm Yuzu. It's nice to mee-'

'We need shots!' Rangiku calls. 'Gin you idiot get the shot classes!'

Her boyfriend, grey hair with smiles and no eyes comes and wraps his arms around Rangiku and says something to her. She blushes and hits him and follows him out of the house.

'Idiot.' The President mutters. She flashes him a smile.

'Oh! I think I see him!' Yuzu grins, and points towards the door.

'Do you want me to come with?'

Because she's her baby, even if she's taken care of more then doing the taking care of.

'No, it's alright. I think...I think I can.'

She hugs her sister and her sister takes a swig of her drink. The alcohol brings red to her cheeks. 'Ready?'

'As I'll ever be.'

'So no.'

'That's okay though.' She grins. And she mirrors her sister's expression. Maybe they look like twins now. Not like a demon and an angel.

Her sister makes her way past the people to what every his name, and she turns to the President.

'Hey you.'

'Hey.'

'How's your girlfriend?' she remembers seeing her past out last time. He nods to where two seniors are, one with dreads, the other with glasses and the brown haired girl smoking up.

'Alive then.'

'Yeah.'

They don't talk much, but they spend most of the night in that corner, drinking the punch and watching others make fools of themselves.

Because, she doesn't need the hangover before seeing a grave.

And, no one actually brought the shot glasses.

* * *

A/N: I guess this could be a continuation of 'Ohio', it's the same universe. I"m thinking of making it a collection of one-shots. Master of the Thumb is a drinking game that's very low key, and as there's no game happening...it's just low key. They're just hanging out. I won't see you guys until Monday, so have fun in the August Sun.

Later


End file.
